


Behind the Mask

by IllyasJames



Series: Detroit days. [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dress Up, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Noon30ish wanted a story about a masquerade for their birthday.Victor and Chris attend a masquerade Phichit send them an invite to. They expect for Yuuri and Phichit to be there but they can't seem to find them.What they don't know is that the two boys are up to their old tricks.





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noon30ish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noon30ish/gifts).



> Day 201 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Happy Birthday Noon30ish. Ended up making it a Detroit Days installment. Hope you like it. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Chris parks the car in front of a massive building, which had either been a storage unit or a factory once but now served as a Night Club. Both he and Victor get out and Chris hands the keys of the rental to the valet. A quick look at the message Phichit had sent them earlier told them they had arrived only twelve minutes late, so all in all reasonably in time.

"So how do you think those two know this place?" Chris let's the question roll between them.

Victor just looks over his shoulder and smiles. Honestly ever since they heard of everything those two admitted to have done in Detroit, he can't even slightly feel surprised about them knowing the location to an exclusive Night Club. Even after both of them leaving Detroit over a year ago, they still have contacts in the city. So basically Victor just assumed it was because of that. They walk towards the entry, seeing the queue of people waiting to get in, knowing that Phichit's message is their ticket in the venue. Sure enough, all Chris has to do is show his phone and the bouncer calls for somebody to come pick them up. 

They are surprised when a young woman in a skintight bodysuit walks up to them. Phichit had said they should expect evening wear, and as pretty as the woman was, this was not evening wear. 

"Ah. Phichit was not lying when he said Yuuri got some nice specimen to call his own. I'm Ashley." Both men recognize the name, nice to actually have a face with it. "Come along, we got your masks all sorted out." She motions them to follow her and they do. 

It isn't till they see all the simple black masks on the table they understand this is not a regular venue. Which the dress code should have told them already. Ashley though completely ignores the masks on the table and walks over to a small desk to come back with two far more elaborate masks. She hands them over, urging them to put them on. 

As intricate as the masks are, Victors a stunning filigree piece in touches of white and gold and Chris' a half-mask reminiscent to a certain phantom in black and silver, they do not in any way obscure their sight, which both men are grateful for. The moment they step out onto the actual floor they feel heavily underdressed, and both are wearing high class designer suits. 

"I hope Phichit had a good reason to leave out the capes when he told us what to wear." The whisper in Victor's ear barely comes over the music, so he looks at Chris to see if he got it right. When he sees the look of disappointment on his best friends face he understands. Chris would have loved donning a cape. Victor assumes this is exactly why Phichit had left it out of his message. 

When a waitress walks by and offers them a complimentary drink they both pick up a Vodka from her tray. Tipping it down and putting the empty glasses down before the girl can even think of leaving. After that first glass they enter in deeper to look for Yuuri and Phichit. 

After nearly an hour and three more shots of complimentary Vodka they decide to sit in one of the lounge booths the club offers for VIP's, as by then they figured out that Phichit or Yuuri had used their connection with Ashley to get them on that list. Plus at some point Chris had managed to find them some capes, although Victors was more of a cloak, so they had to accommodate those while sitting down. 

"You sure they are here?" Chris just nods at Victor as to answer. Yeah he was sure. He just had no idea why they couldn't find them, or why Phichit hadn't responded to any of the messages they had sent him. 

They settle down and look at the people going about on the dance floor. People dancing in large or smaller groups, clearly enjoying themselves, a small group sticks out from the rest because even though there are several men in the group the two girls only dance with each other in a way that suggests they are very used to each others body. The long hair on both of them was all donned up nicely and even from where they were sitting they could see the girls make-up was flawless. Their tops far more tight than necessary and their skirts all flowy, making them flash their legs whenever they spun about each other. 

"Why don't we do that." Victor points towards the floor. Chris cocks his head as if he's considering it. 

"Well I don't know how Yuuri thinks about it, but just because my boyfriend is still in Switzerland doesn't mean I can just walk up to some girl and offer..." Victor gives Chris a playful punch against the shoulder. 

"You know very well what I meant. We've been looking all over for them, probably kept missing them because of it. But if we just go on the floor and dance, they're bound to find us." Victor is fairly certain it's a good plan. Chris agrees, he wants to be found so that he can ask how they got Ashley to get them VIP entry. 

Once on the floor it's easy for them to fall into the rhythm of the music, soon thinking of nothing else most of the time. At certain times people try to dance with them, but Chris just states he is a happily settled man and Victor just flashes his ring. This leaves them enjoying the dancing even more, jokingly teasing each other at how boring they became that they take pride in being unavailable. 

Inadvertently they danced closer to the group they had watched earlier. Bumping into some of the guys when imitating a waltz, the group turns and takes them in at once, letting them continue enjoying themselves. When the music changes to a much slower number they decide it might be time to get back to their seats, instead the two girls they had watched earlier reach out and pull them into two person dance.

Victor shoots Chris a shocked look but notices his friend is completely captivated by his dance partner. Smiling like he just heard a good joke. The girl in Victor's arms places her head snugly in the crook of his neck. Sending a shiver down Victor's spine. He tries to make clear that he is not available. 

"Honestly Vitya, I already know that." The girl giggles when Victor stops moving and pushes her a step away from him to get a better look. The mask obscures most of the features but now that he can actually see the persons eyes. 

"Yuuri." His eyes go up and down his beloved. "You look amazing. I had not recognized you. That hair, that waistline. Wow." Yuuri blushes a bit.

"Honestly Victor, we told you that we regularly dressed up as girls when going out in Detroit. How could we resist?" he smiles at Victor "The hair is a wig braided into my own hair as to prevent it from falling of, and the waist line... well... I'm wearing a corset." 

Victor's mouth drops a bit. Yuuri is wearing a corset, and the way he stated it he is absolutely used to it. And he is absolutely turned on by that thought. Victor knows that Yuuri sees the blush on his cheeks and knows what it means. So when Yuuri snuggles back into his arms and uses the proximity to proposition him he also knows that his love can feel his answer to that question. He never even tries to look for Chris when Yuuri takes him by the hand and leads him away from the dance floor. 

He doesn't know why he even for a moment thought they would end up someplace dingy, but when Yuuri lets them enter a small room he had definitely not expected to find a bed and a sofa in them. Not that Yuuri gives him a lot of time to think about it as he is pushed up against the door and kissed out of his mind before he can even properly close it. 

It is obvious he was not the only one that had missed the other in their two weeks apart. Their bodies quickly fall into the rhythm they have learned works best for them, halted only briefly when Yuuri's hand slips into Victor's pants and works his cock up to full attention. 

"Me and Phichit have something planned, and that means we have to get ready soon." Yuuri's voice pants in his ear, followed by a moan when Victor squeezes his butt tightly. "So let me know how you want it. I know you want to see the corset, but do you want me on my knees, taking you against the door, on the Sofa, the bed? Or do you want to do me first?" 

The quick intake victor makes tells Yuuri everything he needs to know and he goes to undo the dress. Excepts Victor stops him. 

"I want you against the door, but I want to fuck you with the dress still on." grinning profoundly "Tell me, does that sound good." Yuuri practically keens over it. 

Victor has them turned around and Yuuri's feet set apart so fast, if his blood wasn't already zinging through his veins it would have made Yuuri dizzy. Warm hands slip under the skirt and pull his underwear down, a hand in his neck pushes him in a full ninety degree angle. Victor leaves the hand there while his other hand pushes up the skirt. He almost feels his heart stop when a lovely blue heart smiles at him. 

"Yuuri.... all this time." Yuuri just giggles.

"I wanted to be ready for you. And better even when you are done you can put it back. Saves on mess." 

Victor plants a quick kiss on Yuuri's prone left butt cheek, before retracting both of his hands and undoes his pants. Making it drop to the floor. He has no interest in dragging this out knowing his love is as good as ready for him. He pulls out the plug, keeping it in his hand while lining up and filling his love. Yuuri is indeed completely ready for him and they soon have the perfect motion to get the friction they both love. 

"Ah.. Victor... I missed you so." Yuuri tightens a bit around him. "I won't be long, I was thinking of you doing me all day." 

The thought that Yuuri had longed for him, enough to prepare himself and wear a plug like that is enough to send Victor over the edge, especially when Yuuri actually beats him to the punch. He pulls out and pushes the plug back in place. Seeing Yuuri's body shudder from the intrusion after having an orgasm. 

Victor takes a few steps back, hitting the sofa with his knees, sitting down on the soft material. Soft and by the feel of it easy to clean. A part of his mind is wondering if Yuuri's underpants has a large stain on it. But any coherent thought evaporates when Yuuri drops the dress and shows Victor the corset he is wearing. He can feel his mouth drop open. The body work is exquisite and a damn shame it's covered by such a lovely dress. But what really gets to him is the cock ring that prevented Yuuri from spilling when he came. If Victor knows anything he knows that cumming would have diminished Yuuri's ability to pull him apart in minutes. This though. He's in for a treat. 

Yuuri stalks over to him, straddling him before leaning sideways and pulling a small package of lube from the side table drawer. Victor just wonders how far in advance he planned this all. When their eyes meet Yuuri laughs a bit.

"On Wednesday Nights this place has a swingers get together. These rooms are all perfectly filled with everything and anything you might need." he leans to Victor's ears "And I mean everything." 

After that he pulls Victor's chin up so that they can share a searing kiss, while slipping his hand between their bodies to get Victor prepped for more. His body responds so well to the ministrations that he gets loose in a very short time. Yuuri flicks his tongue over the top of Victor's right ear.

"Seems somebody kept up with keeping it ready. You are so good for me." Victor blushes at the compliment. 

Before he can say anything though Yuuri already slipped of his lap and positions himself between his thighs. His legs get pulled up over Yuuri's shoulders, giving Yuuri the perfect position to sheath himself right in. He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't going to take long. Yuuri knows Victor's body like he knows his own, touching him in all the right places and with just the right force. Still stimulated from coming only minutes earlier, Victor finds himself amazed to feel the coils rolling in his gut again. 

He screams Yuuri's name when he unwinds all over his shirt and stomach. 

Getting him a clean shirt seems to be an even smaller issue then anything else. Victor is amazed to find himself back in the booth with Chris while Yuuri takes Phichit and tells them to enjoy while they do their thing. Chris gives him the one over before leaning back with a big grin. Victor is glad that his friend isn't going to try and get the information out of him, yet. 

"This is the club they told us about." Victor turns to Chris at that statement. 

"You have to be kidding?" Chris just shakes his head. Victor takes another look around before he gets distracted by the spotlights going on at the stage. 

Right. Yuuri and Phichit had something planned, how could he not have seen this coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
